Many of today's paint supply and finishing systems include utensils for creating a pattern along a wall or other surface. Such utensils include stampers or paint rollers having patterns of elevated and depressed portions.
Paint rollers include patterns of elevated and depressed portions in the circumferential surface of the roller cover. When rolled across the surface being coated, only the elevated portions apply paint to the surface to thereby create a pattern on the surface. Unfortunately, reloading the roller with paint or other fluid coatings requires that the user withdraw the roller from the surface and insert the roller into the tray. Because the roller freely rotates, positioning the roller against the surface in the same position as when the roller was withdrawn from the surface is difficult, if not impossible. As a result, each time the roller is withdrawn from the surface being coated to be reloaded with paint or other coating fluid, the pattern formed on the surface is broken and discontinuous.
Another problem associated with current paint supply finishing systems is the storage and display of the paint tray. Typical paint trays include a well and a ramp extending from the well. The trays further include a base or legs extending from ends of the tray to support the ramp end of the tray on a floor or other horizontal surface during use of the tray. Unfortunately, such configurations are not well adapted for being displayed at a point of sale. With current configurations, the trays typically must be rested upon a horizontal shelf which requires valuable shelf space. Alternatively, to display such trays in a vertical fashion, special wire brackets or racks must be provided.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a paint supply and finishing system which provides a roller capable of forming a continuous unbroken pattern of coating on a surface and a paint tray capable of being vertically displayed without specialized brackets or support structures.